


Two Men, A Woman and a Purple Monster

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Community: avengerkink, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fill, Sex Tapes, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Natasha Romanov, Vaginal Sex, only smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony wants Natasha to show him her Double Delight Strap-On Dildo. She does.





	Two Men, A Woman and a Purple Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt from LJ (https://avengerkink.livejournal.com/): 'Any of the Marvel ladies domming the fuck out of one of the boys with a strap-on.' This story has no redeeming moral value whatsoever. 
> 
> You can see the thing here: https://tinyurl.com/y385vr3o - An adult toy site so you've been warned.

Tony had been curious about it for a while. He had heard rumors about Steve and Natasha. He’d heard rumors that she had a big purple strap-on dildo. Okay, the rumors came from Barton, who was sneakier than all of them put together and probably a better spy than anyone here but Natasha. 

The thing was – he wanted her to use the strap-on him. And Steve. Both. 

He got hard just thinking about it, but that wasn’t enough. He went on an internet search. Well, he actually asked JARVIS to do it and JARVIS asked him a question that made him slide his hand inside his pants. 

“Sir, would you like to see the one Ms. Romanov purchased?” 

“Yes, please.” He knew he squeaked when he said it. 

His screen suddenly changed and there it was – it was purple and had two dildos and black adjustable straps. Good God, he bet watching her and Steve would be mind-blowing. Steve was a little squirrely about getting fucked anyway, or he had been the times they were together, preferring to fuck Tony. Tony actually liked it either way. 

“JARVIS, do you have video?”

“Of what, sir?” 

“Ms. Romanov and Captain Rogers and the, uh, dildo.”

“I do, sir, but you said the videos of the others were private.”

“Your protocols say you must obey me, though. Show me.” 

He could have sworn that JARVIS made a sigh of longsuffering, but the video appeared on his screen. 

It was from the camera closet to her bed. There was sound, too. Glorious sound.

_“Do you really _need_ to fuck me?” Steve asked her. _

_“Damn right I do. You, yourself, told me that Stark did. You’re my guy now. So yes. I am doing this. You’ll like it.” _

_“Stark’s not that big.” _

_“My dick being bigger is not a surprise.” _*

Steve watched her strap it on as he removed his clothes. Natasha wore black boots and that was all until she got the strap fastened. God, she was hot! Her tits were a perfect handful and she didn’t have a hair on her that he could see. And those legs, oh god, what legs. 

Steve might have been protesting but his dick was as hard as Tony’s was while watching. 

“Not going to insist on spanking me, too, are you?” Steve asked and Tony wasn’t quite sure if he wanted her to or not. They had not played that sort of game. Just fucking and sucking and, god help him, kissing. He loved kissing Steve Rogers. 

“I might but right now, I want you to help me slide this end of the dildo in.” 

She motioned for Steve to her insert the inward dildo into her. Holy shit! The sound she made was almost enough to make him come. With the dildo inside her, she reached for the lube. 

“Make like a doggie, Rogers.” She pointed to the bed and he got on all fours with his ass toward her. She poured lube directly on his ass then began to rub it on and then into him. Steve was making those noises that gave lie to his protests that he didn’t like being fucked. He made them when Tony fucked him, too. 

Tony unzipped his jeans and took his cock into his hand. 

She made Steve get onto his back and she slid that purple monster into his ass while grinning wickedly down at him. 

“You’re mine tonight, Rogers. All mine.” 

Steve whispered, “I’m all yours.”

Tony lost control completely, coming as fast as a fourteen year old the first time he sees a real naked girl. 

“JARVIS, stop the playback.” 

“Very well, sir.” 

God, was it insane to be embarrassed by an AI? 

He cleaned himself up and decided that maybe he wanted Natasha to own him, too. Maybe she’d let Steve watch them. 

*

Most people might have given up on this as a nice masturbatory dream, but not Stark. How could he, once he’d watched that much? 

The next week, he finally decided he’d ask her. After their team meeting, which he often did not make, but did today, he called her aside. 

“Romanov, I’ve heard a rumor about a double headed strap-on.” 

She kept her face calm, no rage, no surprise, no expression. 

“Barton?” 

He looked around nervously to see if Barton was watching. He wasn’t. Tony nodded. 

“And?” she asked. 

“I’m very interested in it.” 

“Oh?” She grinned at him, quite the predator’s grin. “What kind of interest?” 

“I wonder how it feels.” Okay, so he knew no shame. 

“Ask your pal, Cap,” she said and walked away.

*

Tony and Steve still got together now and again. Sometimes they watched television and ate pizza. Sometimes they talked Avenger business. Sometimes they fucked until they were exhausted. 

Tonight had been the latter and afterward, they were lying in the bed, Steve’s bed. Steve was talking about suits – or something – and Tony said. “Did you like Natasha’s strap-on?”

Steve sat up and looked at him. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“Well, Clint had let something slip about her having one and me being what I am, I asked her about it and she told me to ask you.”

“Uh, it was fine. I prefer to be on the other end, but -” 

“Shit, Steve, I know better than that. You protest then moan and groan like a two dollar whore. You like being fucked as much as I do. So how was it with the strap-on?”

Steve stretched like a big cant and settled close to Tony. “It was – god, she’s sexy as hell. You know that, right?” 

“Yes. I’ve noticed.”

“I can’t describe it. I never had a real desire to let someone else control me, but with her, oh god, Tony, it’s just so intense.”

“Details?” Tony was beginning to think he was not going to know anything else unless he watched the rest of the video.

“The thing is so hard and she started out slow and while she fucked me, the other end fucked her. She did it facing me and jerking me off while she rammed that purple monster in my ass. I could barely walk the next day.”

“I want her to fuck me,” Tony said after he screwed up his courage.

Steve looked surprised. “Should I be jealous?” 

“After what we just did?” Tony laughed. 

“Ask her then.”

“Will you be there too?” Tony asked him.

“Me? Oh no. You have to do that alone.” 

“Not when I ask her, when we – you know.” He made a motion with his hands. 

“The three of us?” Steve asked.

Tony couldn’t tell if Steve sounded excited or scared. 

“Yep.”

“Like I said, you ask her,” Steve said as he lay back down beside Tony and put an arm over him protectively. “Sleep?”

“Yeah, it’s been a long day and you kind of wore me out.” 

*

Tony waited several days. He was tired, all Steve’s fault. It was hard to keep up with a supersoldier sometimes. He did try, though.

He had actually attended another team meeting! 

He walked up to Natasha after everyone left. 

“You here to talk strap-ons again, Stark?” she asked with a smile that might not have been too awfully annoyed. 

“I am.”

“Yes, and yes, he can come, too. My quarters, 10 pm.” She turned to leave then turned back and kissed him full on the lips. “See you later, cupcake!” And she was gone. 

The rest of the day was a blur. Tony hadn’t been this nervous in a long time, not that anyone could tell. He was his usual self to all those around. 

Except Steve. 

“She told me. Are you sure about this? I’m a little nervous about three of us,” Steve admitted. That didn’t surprise Tony. He assumed Steve had been a virgin when they’d gotten together. (He was wrong, but he didn’t know that). 

The time came and he went to Natasha’s quarters. She was dressed in mostly black spandex and leather. She looked like she was ready to do battle. Steve had on his grandpa clothes as usual. 

“Hello, my fly,” the Black Widow said to him with a smile. He realized she wasn’t Nat, one of the gang, right now, but _really_ the Black Widow. “Kiss me.” 

He leaned close and kissed her, a little surprised when she gripped the front of his shirt as she kissed him, invading his mouth with her tongue. She let go and pushed him back. “We are not playing bondage games, Stark. Get that clear. This is my game and we simply play what I like. Is that clear?”

Tony nodded. She was fucking scary.

And hot. God, she was hot!

“So you two are familiar with one another?” she asked, leaving on doubt to what ‘familiar’ meant.

“We are,” Steve answered. 

“I’d like to see what you’ve got. Get rid of your clothes.” They obeyed her and in minutes, both of them were down to underwear. 

“Now come help me,” she purred in a voice that made Tony shiver with want. 

He and Steve approached her and she kissed Steve then Tony. She took one of Tony’s hands and put it on the zipper than ran down the front of her catsuit. He pulled the zipper down all the way to just above her pubis. Steve pushed it open, exposing those breasts that Tony had admired on the video. Steve helped her get out of the catsuit and opened the drawer by her bed. He brought out the strap-on apparatus and put it on the bedside table. He laid the purple double dildo beside it. 

She pushed Tony toward the bed. He sat down when he was backed up all the way against it. She reached for his boxers and pulled them down and off. He was already hard. So was Steve, but he still had his boxer briefs on. 

“Off with them, Rogers.” He obeyed without a word.

She moved up onto the bed and motioned them to get on either side of her. She reached for Tony and kissed him again while Steve began to kiss her body, beginning with her breasts. By the time Steve was between her parted legs, she had Tony’s cock in her hand. He tried thrusting.

“No. Don’t move.” She stretched her fingers back to his balls, cupping them. 

He was afraid to even breathe hard, though he did glance down to see Steve with his head between her legs. He raised his head and winked at Tony. He moved and began fastening the straps onto her hips while Natasha and Tony made out. The last thing he saw Steve do was fasten the purple dildo onto her. She moaned into their kiss as Steve inserted the inward facing dildo just as he had on the video feed. 

“I want you to move to the edge of the bed, Stark,” she said as she moved away from him.

He obeyed, glancing at Steve, who was touching his own cock and biting his lip. 

She opened Tony’s legs and got between them. She caressed his cock, down to his balls and ran her finger firmly below them to his anus. She grabbed the lube Steve had set out on the bedside table when he was getting her strap-on out. Flipping the cap up, she drizzled some on Tony’s ass, working it inside slowly with one finger. 

He didn’t realize he’d made a sound until she asked him, “Good?”

“Uhh,” was all he could say as the second finger went in and pressed back up toward his balls. He jerked, the sensation quite intense. She smiled at him.

Steve was suddenly right by his head, kissing him, swallowing the sounds he made as Natasha filled him with a third finger. 

As Steve slid his tongue into Tony’s mouth, Natasha pressed the head of her dildo into him. It was very slick and she pressed all the way in without any resistance. The dildo was unyielding, not at all like Steve’s flesh and blood cock, but it that only made the pleasure more intense when it hit the spot she was aiming for. 

Steve slid a hand down Tony’s belly and wrapped his fingers around him, stroking him slowly despite Tony’s attempts to make him go faster. 

Natasha gripped his thighs as she fucked him, moving in and out at an increasing pace, their bodies making slapping sounds as she banged into him. 

Steve was right. There were no words. He gripped the sheets in one hand and tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair with the other. 

Natasha slipped one finger under the harness to touch herself. Her eyes grew darker, less focused as she looked at him. 

He was flying apart beneath her. 

“Come for us, Stark,” was all the encouragement he needed from her to tumble over that edge and into bliss. He writhed beneath her until he had wet his belly and even the arc reactor with violent spurts of semen. He’d never even known that much could come out of him. 

Natasha made a few sounds as well as he realized she was coming, too, responding to being fucked as she fucked him. 

When they both calmed enough to breathe, Natasha nodded toward Steve. “And you, Rogers, what’s your heart’s desire?”

Steve grinned. “My heart is fine with both of you, but another part wants to fuck one of you and I don’t care which.” 

Tony waved his hand. “Her. I might die if anyone touches me again.” 

She unfastened the strap and removed her cock, dropping the whole thing to the floor. 

Steve moved up onto the bed and reached for her, pulling her on top of him. She let him do all the work as he positioned her above him then grabbed her hips and lowered her onto him. Tony watched as Steve put his hands on her breasts. Steve and Natasha were magnificent. Tony moved closer to them, reached a hand out to touch Natasha’s leg, but was too exhausted to do more than watch as Natasha found a second release with Steve. 

Steve reached for Tony’s hand as he came, thrashing beneath Natasha and moaning both their names. 

* 

Moments later, they were all collapsed in a heap on Natasha’s bed.

“Satisfied?” Natasha asked Tony as she smoothed his hair with one hand. 

“Comatose,” he answered. 

“I warned you,” Steve told him, kissing his cheek. 

“You did. Be careful what you wish for?” Tony asked them.

“You did okay,” Natasha told him. “You do have to keep your mouth shut.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tony did a little salute. 

*

Natasha got up an hour later and showered while her two lovers snored away. She needed to make sure that JARVIS deleted the damn video this time or Barton was sure to see it. That’s how he knew about the damn toy in the first place. She suspected that’s also how Tony knew. 

Oh well. 

She lay back down beside Tony and went to sleep, wondering how long they’d need to rest before a little more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
